


As I Lay Here

by jaded_jane



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Instagram, M/M, bad decorating decisions, mack the knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: Logan uses Instagram with unexpected results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a dear friend as a writing exercise. It remains unbeta'd.

Logan feels a bit ridiculous as he twists and turns, causing the already rumpled sheets beneath him to become entangled around his bare legs. His eyes flit to the screen of the phone in his right hand, and finally- between the natural light coming from the large bay window in front of him and the new angle of his body- his face is no longer in shadow.

He could care less about the background; he’s the focus of this picture, not the boring beige walls, and certainly not the beige  _ ceiling _ which he did not approve.

Logan uses the phone’s camera app as a mirror, dragging his left hand through his unruly hair in a half-hearted attempt to tame it, wishing he had sex hair to go with the earrings to complete the new image he’s looking to create for himself. He watches his changing expression reflect back at him, smirking at the thought of people realizing once and for all Logan Henderson is nothing like Logan Mitchell.

Logan Henderson is a real boy, and he enjoys things real guys like...including sex. His body begins to react to the idea of touching someone and being touched in return; he bites his tingling lips to bring the spontaneous reaction under control- it only amps up his arousal. He quickly shoves the fingertips of his left hand between them and snaps the photo. 

Why Logan chooses this moment to upload it to his still brand new Instagram account, he isn’t sure. If he gets asked, he’ll blame his near constant lack of sleep, because horniness is an unacceptable public response, new image or no. Never mind most areas above Logan’s shoulders aren’t getting adequate blood flow- that’s how the caption ends up wrong too.

Logan’s not sure how to edit his now posted photo and caption, and after what happens later, he’s not sure he wants to.

It feels appropriate. 

It takes about half an hour, but the one person he’d been thinking about while he was rolling around in bed must see the post since the phone- which has been placed on the nightstand, unneeded thanks to a few years worth of memories- blares out,  _ Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear. _

Logan chuckles, recalling how this particular ringtone came to be and how it ultimately put the final nail in the coffin of his dead relationship. His smile is clear in his voice when Logan manages to answer the phone.

“Hello, James.”


End file.
